1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a radially adjustable running gear or undercarriage for a railborne vehicle which may be used both in locomotives and in non-driven railborne vehicles, and which has double-axle truck or bogie frames, wherein wheelset bearing/axle bearing housings of the two wheels of each side of the truck are connected to one another through wheelset guide rods and compensating levers.
One such radially adjustable running gear for a railborne vehicle is known, for instance, from German Patent DE 38 27 412 C2. That publication describes a running gear for locomotives having at least two wheel cases with axle bearings which are displaceable in an essentially horizontal plane relative to a vehicle frame by means of wheelset guide rods. The guide rods, which are constructed as articulated levers, are secured rigidly at their ends facing away from the axle bearings, through compensating levers, to a common pivot shaft, which is supported on the vehicle frame.
Connecting wheelset guide rods to the compensating levers directly requires an inclination from the horizontal on the part of the wheelset guide rods. Upon spring deflection of the wheelset, this causes longitudinal displacements with respect to the spacing between the wheelset axles of the right and left sides of the bogie or truck, wherein such displacements are contrary to one another because of the differing inclination of the wheelset guide rods of the right and left wheelset bearing of one axle. A radial control which is thus solely brought about by the spring deflection increases the wear of the wheels and rails, decreases the force-locking guidance of the vehicle, and lessens the quietness of operation. A force-locking connection is one which connects two elements together by force external to the elements, as opposed to a form-locking connection which is provided by the shapes of the elements themselves.